


Windows Open

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was risky what they were doing, especially since the window Lydia was sitting in was facing the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows Open

It was risky what they were doing, especially since the window Lydia was sitting in was facing the street. Cora was kneeling between her legs, the bottom of Lydia’s nightgown pushed up and her panties hanging off one of her ankles.

Cora was kissing up her thigh as Lydia tried not to make too much noise. Not only were they doing this in front of the window, she could hear her mother walking around downstairs. She ran her fingers through Cora’s hair watching her get closer and closer to where she really wanted her. Just as Cora started to run her tongue along Lydia’s clit there was a knock on the door startling both of them.

Lydia started to push Cora away but she didn’t move and continued to lick her. “Y-yes?” Lydia asked, glad she had remembered to lock her door before her and Cora started.

"I was just about to run to the store, did you need anything?"

Lydia had to bite back a moan, her fingers digging into Cora’s shoulders as Cora’s tongue moved lower.

"Lydia?" Her mother asked when she didn’t respond right away.

"No mom!" Lydia called out. "I don’t need anything."

"Okay, I’ll be home soon."

As they heard the stairs begin to creak, Lydia gave Cora a light slap on the back of the head. “You bitch!” Cora responded by sliding her fingers inside of Lydia and rendering her speechless for several seconds. “I hate you.”

"You love me," Cora said, pulling her head back and looking up at Lydia as she pumped her fingers inside of Lydia. Lydia moaned and leaned down to kiss Cora, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. 

They ended up on the floor, Lydia’s nightgown discarded and Cora’s pants along with it.


End file.
